His name is
by 2much4dis
Summary: Sasuke and naruto have been dating for awhile and sasuke want to do what ever he can for his boyfriend. Naruto may want some interesting things...even after highschool their love can burn so deep. NaruSasu NaruSai. It gets better and funnier, Plz reveiw!


_** His name is…**_

* * *

**Warning this is explicit and may not be suitable for children under eighteen, if you are a child under eighteen then…screw this if you not seventeen please leave you are dismissed.**

**Author's note**: Yeah I can't make a one shot fiction for nothing. And believe you me I tried…Oh well…This is a new one I posted this the same day I wrote it. Enjoy!!! And I got my boys, coming to the best part of the story keep reading AND reviewing. I also have another new story coming out called My Stalker it'll be good I promise…major 'L'Frank moments

'L'Frank moments: My inner artist has an alter ego and she's good. I call my best writing 'L'Frank moments.

Disclaimer: I don't own…Weep…but I can write for my own sick and twisted pleasure. And screw those lucky bastards that do own them.

* * *

** His name is…**

_Ugh, my name is Uchiha Sasuke I'm seventeen years of age and I'm gay. Ever since I could remember I've been tortured by girls and I seemed not to even be interested in them. At first I thought it was because I had yet to reach puberty. But it was fairly obvious that in middle school I had been one of the first to hit it. I had always only had an infatuation with a boy, my best friend to be exact. Naruto Uzamaki the number one hyper active knuckle headed student through out middle school. It started off as just competing, to going to his house to sharing the same bath at the same time. I mean what's the big deal we weren't gay. At first anyway. Then in seventh grade, while in the locker room, I realized I was watching the dobe shower. He would get soap in his eyes and complain trying to wash it out under the either too hot, or too cold spray of water. He would lick his lips and rub his self with his soapy hands. And as I watched my dobe I got hard…then I knew…I was gay._

_Little by little the bathing together stopped, because I couldn't manage to put an erection down when I saw him nude. It was even getting awkward being near him at times. He was cute and didn't even notice it; I could tell he was beginning to worry why I had been drawing away. But I couldn't tell him…the truth was I had always loved the dobe even before I realized I was gay and liked his body, but now it was tearing me up inside. I needed him; physically as much as mentally. I longed to hear I love you._

_Well one day while we were at his house his dad and his happy attitude made us cookies and left us in his room all alone. Naruto was rambling about something and then I cut him off, I couldn't just sit there watching him being all cute and not even knowing it. _

"_Naruto I'm gay…" I said with my usual stern expression-less face on. It was only a façade, because inside I was screaming 'here comes rejection'_

_his face went serious, he lost his smile as well as what he was saying and looked at me like no way. He shook his head and I waited for him to tell me 'ew don't hit on me' or 'For how long?' or 'Get out' but none of them came. He just smiled and said "Me too, I always have been. I never told you or showed you any of my boyfriends because I was afraid you wouldn't like me. And I really always…" he blushed and turned away from me "always liked you, Sasuke" he smiled. _

_That was when we started going out we didn't really let people in on it till the end of eight grade. We also didn't have sex till the Valentines Day dance in ninth grade which was the worst/best sex I ever had. Worst because we fought to see who'd top a battle at which he won and because while he was pounding my imprint into the bed and I was saying the most embarrassing things, his dad, mom, Iruka sensei, Kakashi sensei, my mom, and dad walked in on us. His dad convinced them to leave and practically dragged Kakashi out. We stayed staring at the door for a while and then Naruto said 'oh well lets finish' and we did. It was the best because that was the first time we had actually become physical and I liked it he was experienced(which pissed me off) and I learned a lot from him._

_After that I realized we had changed he'd become more laid back especially about me girls because he knew all I wanted was him. I on the other hand was not I always, always thought someone was after my dobe, I was constantly catching people looking at him, checking him out and what not. I never noticed any of this before we had sex. So it was all so very new to me I handled it the best way an Uchiha knows how to. Fear, the Uchiha death glare had been used so many time I think I do it second nature now, the threats and brut force we used so often I'd built up a bad attitude, and being perverted and loving to mark my territory in public had happened so often we can't go back to certain places because of it. Eh once told me he wished he could have dated around more before he meant me, I told him too bad because if I caught any guy with their dick let alone their hand near you I'd chop it off._

_I meant it too, that's what makes me so worried._

_I'm currently twenty-two and he's turning twenty one this Saturday and we'd be out shopping. I couldn't decide what to get him since I got him a coupon for a free all you can eat meal at Ichiraku's ramen's restaurant. I was trying to think of what the dobe would want then it crossed me…I got it._

_I loved Naruto and we'd done it just about anywhere and even though he was younger then me, and even though I was the seme at heart he was the actual seme most of the time. So I decided to put my pride away, my heavy, heavy Uchiha pride, and dress in that maid suite he bought for my birthday._

_He had bough me that in order for me to have sex with him that day. I got pissed and I ended up topping __**him**__ that day. I decided, although I'd never tell him, that I'd wear it eventually…but I had to find the perfect time. And in this case recycling a present was great. Show that bastard something for buying me it in the first place. Now where did I put that dress…???_


End file.
